


My Bestfriend's Sister

by Commander314



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slow Burnish, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander314/pseuds/Commander314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa becomes best friends with little Anya Griffin she never expected to fall in love with the girl's younger sister, Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa Woods was a business major at Polis University, originally from Arcadia. She didn’t have much family to speak of, her parents had died when she was 5. That was when she moved to Arcadia to live with her dad’s brother, Titus. Lexa and Titus had never really seen eye to eye and tended to stay out of each other’s way. The day Titus brought her to his house Lexa refused to enter and screamed that it wasn’t her house and she wasn’t going in. Lexa had sat outside the house for hours, staring at the road in front of her.

It was just passed lunchtime when Lexa’s stubborn staring was interrupted. A small blonde girl stood in front of her.

“Are you the girl that just moved in?” The girl asked.

“No.” Lexa replied coldly.

“Are you sure? My mum told me to come and say hello because you just moved here and we’re the same age.” The girl explained.

“I don’t live here.” Lexa insisted.

“Ok, well I’m Anya, anyway. Even if you don’t live here, do you want to come and play catch with me? My sister can’t catch yet, she’s really boring.” Anya threw the ball in the air and caught it as it came back down.

“You have a sister?” Lexa asked curiously. Anya only nodded. “Um, Ok. I’ll play catch.”

 

This was how their friendship began, they never spent much time apart after that. Lexa learned that Anya had been adopted into the Griffin family. Anya had said that her parents didn’t love her right, so the Griffin’s adopted her because they could. Abby and Jake didn’t think they could have children so they went through the long process of adoption and adopted Anya when she was 2 years old. It was a year later when they got the biggest shock of their lives. They found out that Abby had gotten pregnant when she passed out at work. All three Griffin’s were ecstatic about the addition to their family. Abby gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who they named Clarke.

 

Anya loved her little sister, she really did, but she didn’t like playing with her. With her sister being younger than her she always saw Clarke as rubbish at all the things she liked. What irritated her the most was that Lexa would always insist that the younger girl be included in their games.

“Anya, come on. She has no one else to play with.” Lexa would pout until Anya gave in.

“Fine.” Anya would always say, rolling her eyes in the process.

However, as they got older Anya would become more stubborn and Lexa would always give Clarke a sad smile and whisper ‘I’m sorry’ into her ear before running off after Anya.

 

The girls were 10 when Clarke eventually gave up asking to play with them. Clarke had friends from School that she would frequently invite over instead. Lexa never told Anya that she missed playing with the younger girl, but she would still do anything she asked of her. Whenever Clarke said she wanted a cookie Lexa would run home and scramble to reach for the cookie jar before bringing it back for Clarke. Anya would always give her a funny look.

“What I wanted cookies too.” Lexa would say with a shrug and tuck into the cookies.

 

Lexa was 15 when Clarke got her first boyfriend. She didn’t like the boy at all. One day Clarke had run home crying saying that the boy had dumped her for somebody else. Lexa and Anya had both held the girl as she cried and told her that everything was going to be Ok.

“Want me to go and beat him up?” Lexa said with a slight chuckle, when Clarke had calmed down. Clarke shook her head that was resting on Lexa’s shoulder. “Want some cookies then?” Clarke nodded her head vigorously. Lexa laughed and stood up, holding her hands out to help her friend and her sister up.

 

Lexa was 16 when she locked herself in her room and refused to open the door for anyone. They were on a week break and Lexa, Anya and Clarke had been playing in the Griffin’s pool when Lexa had suddenly jumped out of the pool during a game of marco polo and practically ran home. The two sisters had been extremely confused by Lexa’s odd behaviour. Anya had decided to give Lexa some time before she tried to talk to her, she knew Lexa could be stubborn when it came to talking about herself.

It had been a whole day before Anya had gone and knocked on the Woods’ front door. After ten minutes of knocking and yelling Lexa’s name, there was no answer.

“Maybe they’re not in.” Clarke had suggested when Anya returned with a scowl on her face.

Anya spent the next two days banging on Lexa’s front door before she got too annoyed and decided to pick the lock instead. Jake had taught both Clarke and Anya how to pick locks when they were younger, ‘just in case’ he had said, 'but, don't tell Mum' was added afterwards.

When she finally got the door open she barged through and stormed upstairs and slamming Lexa’s bedroom door open.

“What the hell, Lexa?” She shouted at the girl who was lying on her bed, face down.

“Go away, Anya.” Lexa shouted into her pillow. Anya moved and sat down next to Lexa, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her turn over.

“What’s wrong, Lexa? You know you can tell me anything.” Anya pulled on her shoulder until Lexa turned over. She could see that the girl had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. Lexa sat up and Anya moved on the bed so they were facing each other.

“I’m disgusting!” Lexa whimpered as fresh tears cascaded down her face.

“What? Why do you think you’re disgusting, Lexa?’ Anya was utterly confused.

“Because I’m not normal.” Lexa whispered, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“Lexa, I don’t understand what you mean. You need to explain it to me so I can help.” She was very concerned about her best friend now.

“I can’t.” Lexa cried.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll hate me!” She wailed and covered her face with her hands.

“Lexa, I could never hate you. You’re my best friend.” Anya pulled the girls hands away from her face. Lexa took a deep breath and pulled all the courage she had.

“I’m–“ She tried. Anya reached for her hand, reassuring her. “I’m gay.” She looked away from Anya as soon as the words left her mouth, more tears made their way down Lexa’s face.

“Lexa, look at me.” Anya tugged on the girl’s hand. Lexa just shook her head. “Lexa, it doesn’t change anything. You’re still and always will be my best friend.”

Lexa looked up and searched Anya’s face to see if she was telling the truth. “Really?” Anya nodded and pulled her into a hug.

 

Lexa was 17 when she realised that she had a crush on Clarke Griffin. She knew it was wrong, the girl was 3 years younger than her and her best friend’s sister. She had always thought the blonde was beautiful and she knew that she would anything for her. She realised when Clarke had a pool party for her birthday. Clarke invited all of her friends around to her house and Jake had told the two older girl’s to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Clarke had apparently gotten a new boyfriend, Finn Collins. Lexa watched the way the boy had his hands all over the blonde’s body. The way he would grab her and kiss her. The way he would act whenever a boy would talk to her. She hated him. At first she thought it was just because the boy was treating her badly. It was a few days later that she realised that she was also jealous of the younger boy. Lexa made the executive decision at that point to avoid the blonde at all costs. She would insist that her and Anya stay at her house instead of the Griffin’s.

After sometime she had managed to ignore her crush on the younger girl and instead focused on finishing her final year at school.

 

Lexa and Anya both applied to Polis university, they had decided they wanted to stay together and it wasn’t far away from home either, so Abby wouldn’t freak out too much. When they received their letters they bounced on Anya’s couch too nervous to open them.

“Just open them will you!” Clarke gave an exasperated sigh from across the room.

They both ripped them open at the same time, quickly scanning the letter before turning to each other. They both squealed when they saw the matching grin on the others face. She jumped up and down for about ten minutes before Clarke yelled at them that they needed to go to school.

Abby and Jake took them both out for a celebratory meal that night. Lexa and Anya talked all the way through about what it was going to be like. They raved about how awesome it was going to be living together. Anya went on and on about how many hot guys there were going to be, Lexa just rolled her eyes at her. Clarke sat for the whole meal with her face in her phone, rolling her eyes every now and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa was 21 when Anya had successfully managed to convince her to come and stay at the Griffin’s for the summer. Lexa had visited at Christmas but other than that she had stayed in Polis for the last 3 years. She had insisted on staying in Polis every summer until now.

“Home sweet home.” Anya said as she pushed the front door open.

“Are you gonna help me?” Lexa shouted from the driveway, where she was carrying their bags.

“Nope!” Anya yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Lexa huffed and dragged the bags into the house. She left Anya’s at the bottom of the stairs and carried hers to the spare room. When she’d dumped them haphazardly into the room she walked back downstairs to find the back door open. She walked into the yard and saw a familiar blonde girl swimming. Lexa was mesmerised as she watched the young blonde climbed out of the pool and run a hand through her hair. She had always thought that Clarke was pretty but right now the only thought on her mind was that the girl was extraordinarily beautiful. She knew she shouldn’t but she allowed her eyes to rake over the girl’s body. The girl had matured greatly in the past 3 years and it made Lexa feel things she knew she shouldn’t.

Lexa was startled out of her trance when Anya pushed passed her and cannonballed into the pool.

“I’m back, bitch!” She shouted as she emerged from the water.

“Hello to you to, An.” Laughed Clarke.

Clarke looked around, knowing that Lexa must be around aswell, and smile brightly as she saw said girl standing by the back door.

“Lexie! It’s been ages.” Clarke said as she rushed to give Lexa a hug. Clarke had clearly forgotten that she was still wet from her swim, Lexa’s clothes now soaked through. Clarke pulled back, a blush forming on her cheeks when she realised. “I’m so sorry!”

“Clarke, it’s fine. I needed to change anyway.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “How’ve you been? Ready for University?” She asked.

“I’m good. I’m good. So excited for Uni! I can’t wait.” Clarke said with a big grin. “How’s Uni going for you?”

“It’s great, a little stressful, but I’m really enjoying it.” Lexa matched Clarke’s grin.

“Hey, there’s a party tonight if you want to come. I mean you don’t have to, if you don’t want. I’m sure you’d rather do something else other than hanging out with 18 year olds, but if you want…” Clarke rambled. Lexa smiled at her, she was cute when she rambled.

“I’ll have to convince Anya, but I’d love to.”

 

It was 9 o’clock when Lexa and Anya were sat waiting for Clarke to finish getting ready. It had taken Lexa the promise of doing Anya’s washing for 2 weeks for her to agree to go.

“Clarke! Hurry up! I need a drink!” Anya screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

“Chill, I’m ready.” Clarke said, Lexa could hear the eye roll she gave her sister. Lexa turned to see Clarke descending the stairs. She was mesmerised for the second time that day.

Clarke was wearing a short, curve-hugging dress; It accentuated every one of her assets. Lexa let her eyes roam from shapely legs to blooming breasts and then to Clarke’s beautiful face. Clarke had a light layer of makeup, Lexa thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

Anya had pulled her from her staring by grabbing her arm and pulling her, aggressively, out of the house and towards the house.

 

“You look really nice, Clarke. Trying to impress someone?” Lexa teased, but she wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Maybe” Clarke said with a smirk and bumped her shoulder with the older girl’s.

When they arrived at the house Clarke quickly left to go and find her friends. Lexa watched the blonde as far as she could before she disappeared and then went to find a drink, she definitely needed one.

 

They had been at the party for an hour when Lexa pulled away to use the bathroom. She pushed the door open and quickly pulled down her pants. As she sat on the toilet she saw a pair of wide eyes looking at her from the corner, the room was so she couldn’t make out who it was. She screamed and quickly covered herself.

“What the fuck?” She yelled at the intruder.

“I’m sorry I thought I’d locked the door.” The girl said quickly.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, confused. The girl stood up and turned the light on. Lexa saw that Clarke’s eyes were red, she had clearly been crying. Lexa quickly pulled her pants up and made her way towards the other girl. “Clarke, what’s wrong? What happened?” Lexa asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing.” Clarke mumbled and wiped at her eyes. Lexa gave her a look that Clarke recognised all too well. Whenever Clarke lied Lexa gave her this look that said ‘don’t bullshit me’ and Clarke would always cave. Clarke sniffed as more tears ran down her cheeks.

“My boyfriend’s cheating on me again.” She cried out. Lexa pulled her into a tight hug, running her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. You deserve so much better than that.” Lexa said into Clarke’s hair as the girl tucked her face into Lexa’s neck.

“Want me to beat him up?” Lexa tried with a little chuckle. She got a sad laugh in response and felt the blonde shake her head.

“He’s not worth bruising your knuckles for.” Clarke said with another sad laugh.

 “Shall we go home?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded into her neck before pulling back. Lexa pulled her out of the house, careful not to let anyone notice how upset Clarke was. She sent a quick text to Anya when they got home.

 

“Let’s put a movie on.” Lexa said as the pair climbed the stairs. Clarke hummed and followed Lexa to the guest bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed and let out a long sigh.

“Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?” Clarke said, staring at the ceiling. Lexa sat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her thigh.

“Of course not, Clarke! He’s an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Clarke sat up and faced her.

“Really?” She asked shyly.

“Yes! You’re beautiful, smart and funny. Anyone that says otherwise is an idiot!” Lexa brushed Clarke’s fringe behind her ear. Clarke blushed at the comment and Lexa thought it was adorable, while trying not to read anything into it and failing miserably.

Lexa had her hand cradling the girl’s jaw, revelling in how perfectly the girl’s skin felt underneath her fingertips. Their eyes had locked and neither seemed to want to be the first break it.

Clarke was the one who eventually did, she shook her head and shifted away slowly.

“I’m just going to change.” She said quietly and climbed off the bed before rushing out of the room.

Lexa changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts before putting the first movie she found on and waited for Clarke to return. Lexa’s breath hitched when the blonde returned, she thought she looked beautiful. It wasn’t necessarily what the girl was wearing, it was more the way that she looked relaxed, at ease with herself.

The bed was only a single so they had to squeeze together to fit on the bed, however it was not comfortable. Lexa felt quite nervous having Clarke pressed this closely to her side, she was enjoying being this close. Lexa had to keep reminding herself that this was Anya’s little sister, Anya would kill her if she acted on her feelings for the younger girl.

After feeling Clarke fidget for 10 minutes Lexa finally gave in. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around the girl’s shoulders, bringing the girl closer. Lexa told herself it was just so they could be more comfortable, friends did this all the time, it’s completely normal. Clarke settled into Lexa’s embrace and rested her head onto her chest.

 

Lexa woke to the sun shining on her face. She squinted and attempted to move, however she found that her arm was trapped. She looked down and saw her chest covered in beautiful blonde hair. Shit, she thought. Clarke had her leg and arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel the girl’s breath on her neck, which was caused Lexa to shiver.

She knew she couldn’t move without waking the girl so she settled for taking in the beautiful features of the sleeping girl while she had her. She could imagine for a short time that it was Ok to feel how she did about Clarke, and that she could possibly feel the same way.

It had been about 10 minutes when the blonde began to stir. Lexa watched as she wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes tighter at the intruding light, Lexa thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. It seemed to take Clarke a while to realise where she was but Lexa knew immediately when she had. The younger girl bolted upright, eyes blown wide. Clarke ran her hand through her messy hair and shook her head slightly. Lexa didn’t know if she should say anything, she didn’t want to scare her.

“I should– um– I’m gonna go.” Clarke stumbled over her words as she climbed out of Lexa’s bed and made her way towards the door. Lexa watched as she rushed from the room, unsure of what to say. She flopped down, face first into the pillow when the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

A week later and the pair had not spoken about that night, settling for ignoring it happened. Clarke had gone to school before Lexa had woken and the pair hadn’t spoken much when she returned home. However, Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect it felt to have Clarke sleep next to her. She would scold herself every time she had these thoughts, knowing she shouldn’t be thinking them, the girl was family.

 

The three girls were in the Griffin’s garden, lounging by the pool. Clarke had invited some of her friends and apparently her boyfriend. When Lexa had seen the boy arrive at the house she saw red. How dare he cheat on Clarke and then act like nothing happen? How could Clarke act like nothing had happen, that Lexa hadn’t had to console her a week ago when she cried over him? Lexa had immediately asked Anya about the two. Anya told her that they had a sort of on/off relationship, as far as she was aware anyway.

Lexa watched as the friends played in the pool from where her and Anya lay, across the garden. She watched as Clarke’s boyfriend blatantly flirted with everyone other than Clarke, it made her furiously mad.

She could see how sad Clarke was and felt a tug deep in her chest. She had always hated seeing the younger girl sad. As she watched the girl have fun with her friends she had to snap herself out of inappropriate thoughts every time she looked at Clarke wearing that very revealing bikini. She couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to run her hands over the girl’s soft skin, to put her lips against it. She couldn’t deny that Clarke was hot. Lexa shook her head, scolding herself for her thoughts.

“Lexa, you Ok?” Anya asked from where she was lying next to her.

“What? Um, sure.” Lexa said, not taking her eyes off the boy who was now flirting with one of Clarke’s friends, a tall brunette.

“Are you sure? You’ve been a bit weird since we got back.” Anya asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Guess it’s just weird being back here.” Lexa tried to be nonchalant about her answer. Anya seemed to accept her answer because she didn’t question her further.

She watched as the boy stared at the girl’s chest and put his arm around her waist. She looked over at Clarke and saw that she was not watching the boy, but her. Their eyes met across the garden. Blue locked with green. Lexa felt like she could drown under her gaze and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

After a few moments Lexa tore her eyes away from the girl just in time to watch as the girl’s boyfriend slapped the brunette’s arse and stared as she walked away.

Lexa had had enough of watching and not being able to do anything, so instead she decided she would go inside. Out of sight, out of mind kind of thing, she naïvely thought. To get inside, however, she had to walk past the boy, who was stood next to the pool. As she made she way past him he stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

“Hey, hotstuff. I haven’t seen you around here before.” He said, running her eyes up and down Lexa’s body. She felt physically sick. She tried to manoeuvre around the boy, ignoring his comment.

“Come on now. I know you want some of this.” He gestured at his shorts. Lexa curled her hands and clenched her jaw and tried to get around him again. She didn’t really want to cause a scene. She managed to get about one step passed him when he grabbed her arm and yanked hard.

Lexa whirled around and pushed the boy hard in the chest, knocking him backwards into the pool. The noise appeared to get everybody’s attention as all eyes were now on her. Shit, she thought. She rushed off into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. She hated being the centre of attention like that, but she wasn’t going to let that floppy haired freak treat her like that and especially not Clarke.

Lexa had her hands braced on the surface and her head down trying to calm herself, when a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Clarke all but yelled at her.

“He deserved it! He can’t keep treating you like this, Clarke.” She yelled back, she was still angry at the boy but was now taking it out on the blonde. She knew she shouldn’t but it was unintentional.

“He didn’t even do anything and you pushed him into the pool!” Clarke threw her hands up in frustration.

“Didn’t do anything? He’s been flirting with everyone but you all day! And then he had the audacity to flirt with me. He’s a creep, Clarke!” Lexa was becoming even more frustrated now.

“Why the fuck do you even care?” Clarke spat at her.

“Clarke we’re family, I can’t stand to see him treat you like you’re worthless. You deserve better than that!” Lexa insisted.

“We’re not family, you’re just our fucking next door neighbour! So keep out of my business!” Clarke shouted.

Lexa felt tears welling in her eyes, she had to get out of there.

Anya came rushing into the room and looked between the pair.  Lexa could feel the tears about to drop and knew she really had to leave now. She practically ran out of the room, towards the front door. She grabbed Anya’s car keys before slamming the front door behind her. She’d just gotten into the car when she saw the two blondes running out of the house after her. She locked the car quickly and started the engine, ignoring the girl’s calls and instead sped off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

She drove for about an hour before she realised she didn’t have sufficient enough clothing on to actually go anywhere, she was only wearing her bikini.

She eventually pulled over and rested her head on the steering wheel. She had never really had any family other than the Griffin’s and for Clarke to say that they weren’t family had hurt, immensely. She let the tears fall as she replayed the conversation in her head.

She thought about how when she finally came out that Abby and Jake had been outwardly supportive but had begun to distance themselves ever so slightly. How they had encouraged Anya to move into halls into stead into an apartment with Lexa when they started at Polis. Maybe Clarke was right. Maybe they really weren’t family. Maybe she was just the next door neighbour.

She let her thoughts fall onto the younger girl. She thought about how beautiful she had looked. About how angry she had gotten. About the night they had slept in her bed. About all of the times they had spent together when they were younger. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and her tears were falling just as fast.

Eventually her hunger got the best of her and considering she had stormed out of the house wearing only a bikini she had no other option than to return to the house.

 

When she opened the front door, Anya jumped off of the seat she had clearly been waiting for her in.

“Where the hell have you been?” Concern laced her voice. Lexa ignored her and climbed the stairs. Anya followed her and watched as Lexa began opening all of her draws and placing the contents into her rucksack.

“Lexa stop! What are you doing?” Anya asked, even more concerned now.

“I’m going home.” Lexa said, voice unwavering, as she continued to pack. Anya grabbed her arm and stood in front of her, blocking her from the draws.

“What? You can’t just leave. The rents are back soon and they want to see you.” She tried, in an attempt to get her packing to cease.

“I shouldn’t have come. It was a bad idea. I don’t belong here.” Lexa moved around the girl and carried on haphazardly throwing her things into her bag.

“Of course you belong here, Lexa. You are family.” Anya insisted.

“No I’m not. You heard her, I’m just the girl next door. I don’t need your pity because I have no family. So I’m going home.” Lexa raised her voice slightly. Anya stood still for a moment, just watching, before she left the room without another word. Lexa felt a slight relief as the girl left her alone. Well, until she heard the girl’s voice again.

“This is your fucking fault! Now go and fucking fix it!” She heard Anya shout from across the hallway. Then she heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching her door and a soft knock. She ignored the intrusion and carried on packing.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke said quietly as she stepped into the room.

“You were right. I’m not your family. I don’t have one. I haven’t had one since I was small. So I’m going home, where I belong. Alone.” Lexa carried on packing, refusing to look at the younger girl.

“Lexa. Lexa, look at me.” Clarke stood in front of her now. “Please.” Lexa lifted her head and looked at Clarke, trying her best not to let her emotions show. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said all of that. I didn’t mean any of it. I was angry and I took it out on you, I’m so sorry, Lexa.” Clarke had realised her mistake as soon as the words had left her mouth and Lexa had run out of the house. her feelings were still a jumble and she didn't exactly know how she was feeling, but she knew she was wrong to say those things to Lexa. And for that she would forever be sorry.

“It’s fine, Clarke.  But it doesn’t mean you weren’t right.” Lexa averted her gaze again.

“Stop being ridiculous!” Clarke almost shouted. “You are a part of our family, you always have been. I was angry at my dickhead of a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, and I took it out on you. But that doesn’t mean you’re not a part of this family! You don’t have to be alone, you don’t deserve to be alone!” Clarke pleaded with her.

“You broke up with him?” Lexa asked quietly. She hated how the boy has treated her and had always Clarke deserved so much more than that.

“Yeah” Clarke ducked her head slightly. “After you left I realised that I was actually angry at him, especially for trying it on with you. It just pushed me over the edge, I guess, so I dumped him. I’m not even sure why I was with him in the first place, I guess it was just easy. But you made me realise that I deserve more.” Lexa let the words wash over her. Was there a possibility that Clarke could feel the same way as she did? Probably not, she thought. Clarke pulled the backpack from out of Lexa’s hands and started to remove its content.

“Let’s unpack and watch a movie, yeah?” Clarke encouraged. Lexa nodded and helped put her clothes back into the draws.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa said softly.

“I really am sorry, Lexa.” Clarke’s expression showed her guilt.

“I know.” Lexa gave her a small smile.

 

“Stopped being an idiot yet?” Anya said and she peeked her head around the door. Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Shut up! Come on, we’re gonna watch a film.” Lexa said as she jumped onto her bed, settling down. Anya bounced into the arm chair in the corner of the room as Clarke turned on the TV. Clarke looked around cautiously noticing that the only place to sit, other than on the floor, was on the bed with Lexa. Lexa noticed the nervous look on the girl’s face and shuffled to create some space. She patted the space next to her and nodded her head slightly. Clarke shuffled over to the bed and perched on the edge. Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl, she was clearly still feeling guilty about what she had said. Lexa grabbed Clarke around the waist and pulled her until she was pressed into her side. She felt relief wash over her as the girl’s body pressed into hers.

Lexa was still upset slightly by Clarke’s words but she knew that the blonde hadn’t actually meant to hurt her and she knew that she could forgive her, not everyone is perfect.

Anya eyed the pair suspiciously but decided now was not the time to question it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people didn't like my previous chapter, for that I apologise. This fic doesn't look much at Clarke's perspective, but I plan on writing one that looks at it at some point. I hope people can see this story out until the end. Thank you for the comments and I hope people enjoy this chapter.

Clarke had Raven and Octavia over for a last sleepover as Raven was leaving early for University and they didn’t have a lot of time left to have one. They were sat in the garden with a bottle of vodka sat between them.

Lexa and Anya emerged at the backdoor, with curious looks on their faces, when they heard the girl’s loud laughter.

“What are you three up to?” Anya asked cautiously. She knew what the three could get up to when left alone, she had dealt with those consequences many times.

“Truth or dare, but if you don’t want to do it you take a drink.” Raven said happily. “Want to join?” Her happy smile turned into a devilish smirk, but Anya Griffin never backed down from a challenge.

“Yeah” Anya matched the girl’s smirk. “Come on, Lex, let’s show these kids how to drink!”

“What?” Lexa’s eyes widen as she looked at her friend. “Are you serious?”

“Hell yes! You need to relax and this’ll be fun!” Anya grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her to sit down the girls.

“So who’s first?” Anya asked excitedly.

“ME!” Raven threw her hand in the air.

“Who asks?” Lexa asked, confused.

“To the left.” Raven looked to her left and cursed under her breath, it was Anya.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare! Duh!” Raven said confidently.

“I dare you to lick Octavia’s feet.” Anya’s smirked as Raven’s face contorted in disgust.

“When was the last time you washed them?” Raven asked as she moved across the circle. Octavia shrugged and wiggled her toes in the girl’s face.

“You’re disgusting!” Raven complained but brought the girl’s foot to her face. She stuck her tongue out and licked her foot from heel to toe. As soon as she reached her toes she threw the foot away from her face and wiped at her tongue to try to get the taste away.

“I need to sterilise my mouth!” Raven almost shouted as she grabbed the vodka bottle and poured it into her mouth.

“You do realise that defeats the object, Raven?” Octavia laughed loudly, the other three joining her as Raven flipped her off.

After the laughter died down all eyes turned to Anya.

“Truth!” She announced.

“Is it true you slept with that 40-year-old professor so he’d change your grade?” Lexa had been trying to get the truth out of the girl for about a year and smirk as Anya whispered ‘fuck’.

Anya’s smirk had dropped at the question but returned quickly as she reached for the bottle. She winked at Lexa as she took a swig.

“Pussy!” Raven shouted at her.

“Next!” Octavia shouted to stop Anya and Raven from the impending argument.

“Um, truth?” Lexa said, unsurely.

Octavia thought for a moment before an idea popped. “Have you ever faked an orgasm?”

Anya burst out laughing and Lexa went beetroot red.

“She was really trying, I felt bad for her, Ok!” Lexa covered her face with her face and groaned loudly as Anya laughed harder.

Clarke frowned slightly as she thought about, becoming uncomfortable by her own thoughts. Was that jealousy she was feeling?

“Can we move on?” Lexa said over Anya’s laughter, punching the girl in the arm to get her to stop.

“Dare!” Octavia yelled, looking at Clarke.

“Spin the bottle and take the person top off but only use your teeth.” Clarke smirked.

“How the hell did you come up with that one?” Octavia groaned and set the bottle on the floor. She watched as the bottle span in a circle between them all and began to slow. It stopped and all eyes looked up expectantly. Clarke immediately regretted her decision.

“Why me?” Lexa groaned as she looked at the bottle in front of her.

“The bottle has spoken!”

Everyone watched as Octavia turned Lexa and moved her head so it sat at the bottom of her shirt. Lexa was thanking her lucky stars that she put on a cute bra as she felt Octavia bite the bottom of her top.

Clarke gulped and mentally hit herself. She had seen the girl in a bikini many times but somehow she felt like seeing her in her bra was going to be different. She was right.

Octavia stood as she pulled the girl’s t-shirt off with incredible ease. She threw her hands in the air with the t-shirt hanging from her mouth.

Clarke felt her jaw drop as her eyes roamed over the girl’s muscular torso, she never got over how amazing it looked. Her eyes moved upwards and took in the lacy red bra that encased her breasts. She averted her eyes, afraid that she would start drooling and blushed as Raven gave her a knowing look.

“Dare!” Clarke announced trying her best not to look over at Lexa.

“Uhh, oh! Chug from the vodka bottle for 5 seconds.” Raven shrugged.

“Seriously? That was weak!” Octavia complained.

“She’s barely drank anything! I want drunk Clarke! It’s my final wish.”

“You’re not dying Raven.” Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle, bringing it to her lips. The four girls started loudly counting down, much too slowly for Clarke’s liking. Once the reached zero Clarke let out a disgusted groan as she recapped the bottle.

“That stuff’s horrible!”

After a few more rounds the girls were all quite tipsy. Raven had jumped into the pool with her clothes on and was now sat dripping wet on the floor. Anya had run down the street naked and Clarke had complained that she was now scarred for life.

Clarke had not managed to keep her eyes off of Lexa’s body for very long periods at a time, her eyes always drifting over the girl rather frequently. A blush seemed to be permanently etched on her cheeks.

The worst moment for Clarke was when the older girl was dared to do a handstand on the edge of the pool for five minutes and risk falling into the pool. Clarke had stared at the girl’s abs and squirmed the more the girl tensed. Lexa had managed to avoid falling into the pool, for which she was very happy.

Clarke had felt Anya’s questioning eye on her at various points during the night but as her sister become more tipsy she had seemed to forget that her sister had been staring at her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for people's comments and kudos. i hope you enjoy this one!

“You can’t go to the prom on your own, Clarke! It’s prom!” Raven exclaimed from the living room. Lexa and Anya shared a look from where they stood in the kitchen and listened closer.

“Then I just won’t go, it’s no big deal.” Lexa could tell the girl was lying, all Clarke had ever wanted to do was go to her prom. Lexa nodded towards the door and urged Anya to follow her.

“There are loads of guys that would want to go with you, we’ll just ask around for you.” Octavia bargained.

“Absolutely not! You’re not going to go around fishing for dates for me. I’m not going.” Clarke huffed.

“But you already have your dress! Lexa, Anya, tell her she’s being ridiculous, please!” Raven pleaded with the pair.

“Raven’s right, you can’t not go. You’ve been dreaming of prom since you were little.” Lexa said as she sat opposite the girl.

“Well I’m not going on my own and I’m not going with some weirdo that doesn’t have a date yet! So what do you suggest?” Clarke slumped back into her seat and threw her arms up.

Lexa looked up at Anya and idea popping into her head. She rose quickly, grabbed Anya’s hand and pulled her upstairs.

When she shut the door to her room, she turned to a confused Anya.

“How would you feel about me taking Clarke to her prom?” Lexa asked nervously.

“Seriously? You’d do that for her?” Anya questioned.

“Of course! I want her to have the best prom. She’s dreamed of this forever; she deserves an amazing prom! And this way she won’t get felt up by pervy, sweaty teenagers.” Lexa argued. She watched as Anya thought it over. Lexa remembered when they had gone to their prom, how jealous Clarke was. How she kept talking about how awesome her prom was going to be and how she couldn’t wait.

Lexa knew that Clarke still felt guilty for the things she had said to her and Lexa wanted to show her that they could move passed it, that it didn’t need to hang over their heads.

Anya was becoming more suspicious about Lexa and her sister, but she knew her friend was right. Clarke deserved a great prom and Anya hated the thought of her being felt up by gross teenagers or getting hurt again. She knew Lexa would look after her and wouldn’t do anything inappropriate.

“Fine! But you have to get her to say yes yet.” Lexa smiled, broadly. She had a perfect idea.

“On it!” Lexa laughed and set to work.

 

It was later that night when Clarke, Octavia and Raven were sat watching a film when they were disturbed by music playing from outside. The girls looked at each other, confused. Clarke was even more confused when she realised it was her favourite song playing.

Lexa was stood in the front garden of the Griffin’s house in a suit, holding a sign and playing Clarke’s favourite song from the CD player by her feet. She waited nervously for the front door to open.

When it eventually did, all four girls stepped out and eyed Lexa. Lexa watched as the look on Clarke’s face went from confusion to surprise as she took in the scene in front of her. The sign Lexa was holding had the words _Prom?_ painted in bright colours.

“Clarke Griffin, will you do me the honour of letting me take you to prom?” Lexa said above the music. She watched as Clarke stepped closer to her.

“Lexa, you really don’t have to do this.” Clarke said, a smile still settled on her face.

“Clarke, you deserve to go to your prom and I want to give you the best prom ever!” Lexa smiled, broadly. “Plus mine was shit, so maybe you can give me a good prom too.” She laughed. Clarke let out a small giggle at this and nodded her head.

“Yes, I’ll go to prom with you.” Clarke said, walking over to Lexa and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.” She breathed into her neck. Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl’s breath ran over her neck. Her crush was definitely becoming more than just a crush.

Shit, she thought.

 

Lexa and Anya were watching TV in the living room, the following day, when Clarke came home. She dropped her bag and through herself onto the sofa beside Lexa and let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked concerned.

“Nothing. School just sucks, I can’t wait to go to Polis in September!” Lexa’s eyebrows knitted together.

“You’re going to Polis?”

“Yeah! Didn’t Anya tell you? It’s got a great art programme!” Lexa looked over at Anya, who just shrugged but had a smile playing on her lips.

“No she didn’t. But that’s awesome! Congratulations.” Lexa pulled the girl into a hug. Lexa felt the blonde bury her head slightly into her neck and smiled at the action, it felt perfect, like they fitted together. When Lexa realised they had been hugging for way longer than was normal for the situation, she pulled back and scratched her nails across the back of her neck.

“I’m really excited! I’m living in halls for first year, so that should be interesting. I hope I don’t get put with a bunch of idiots. I’ve heard that so many people end up hating their flatmates.” Clarke rambled slightly.

“Well you’ll always be welcome at mine and An’s I’m sure. We could show you all the best places to go. There’s a cute little art gallery I found not long ago that I could show you. I think you’d love.” Lexa said nervously. She didn’t want to make Clarke uncomfortable by her offer.

“That’d be great! Thanks, Lexie.” She smiled broadly. “I bet you know all the best places to meet people too. I’m sure you’ve got loads of girls crawling after you.” Clarke winked at her. Lexa just laughed nervously. Lexa had been on a few dates before, but no one had lasted long. She had never really been that bothered about dating anyone before. No one had ever seemed to interest her enough, other than Clarke.

“Come on! You’re gorgeous, I bet all the girls want you!” Clarke insisted.

“I um– I don’t tend to date.” She said nervously. “No one ever seems interesting enough.” She just shrugged her shoulders.

“Seriously! Well the person that eventually catches your eye will be the luckiest girl on earth.” Clarke smiled. Lexa could help but laugh slightly at the irony of it.

“Hey! I was watching that!” Clarke just stuck her tongue out as Anya scowled at her as she changed the channel.

“Seriously? You want to watch this?” Anya whined because Clarke had put on a documentary about sea creatures.

“What? I like it.” Clarke said casually.

“Yeah so does Lexa.” Anya mumbled. Clarke reached behind her and threw the pillow she’d been leaning on at Anya’s head. Lexa watched the interaction with a smile.

After 10 minutes Clarke drifted closer to Lexa and settled into her side, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder. Lexa smiled down at her, moving her arm so her hand rested on the girl’s hip. She wasn’t watching the documentary now, not really. She was revelling in the way Clarke felt leaning against her, the way she could feel the girl’s breath on her neck. She marvelled at the way Clarke seemed to shiver as she ran her fingers over the exposed flesh of her hip bone. She was completely and utterly lost in this girl.

Yep, definitely not just a crush. She was so screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I hope you enjoy!

The following weekend and the two griffin’s plus Lexa had decided to go to a theme park, Alton towers, for the day.

“Anya! Get up!” Lexa shouted as she pushed the girl’s bedroom door opened and went to open the curtains.

“But I’m tired!” She moaned and brought the covers over her face to block out the light.

“But if we don’t leave soon they’ll be loads of queues!” Lexa whined slightly. “I made pancakes!”

Anya’s head shot up and Lexa smirked. Pancakes never failed to get Anya up.

“Better get up quick before I eat them all.” Lexa skipped out of the room and heard Anya scrambling out of her bed.

Lexa made her way across the hallway and knocked lightly on Clarke’s bedroom door.  She decided not to be as harsh when waking Clarke as she wasn’t sure how the girl would react.

“Clarke?” Lexa said softly as she entered the room. To her surprise the girl was already awake. She was sat on her bed with a sketchpad in her lap. Clarke looked up, smiling as the older girl entered.

“Hey. Manage to get Anya up?”

“Yeah, bribed her with pancakes, works like a charm.” Lexa smiled and Clarke laughed, nodding her head.

“She’s so predictable!”

"I made you some too, if you want." Lexa felt slightly nervous and she wasn't quite sure why. 

Clarke quickly scrambled off her bed and practically ran towards the door, "God yes! You're pancakes are the best!"

 

An hour later all three girls were dressed and fed and making their way to the car.

“Shot gun!” Clarke shouted as she stepped out of the house.

“Wait that’s not fair!” Anya complained.

“Standard shot gun rules, Anya.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at her sister and waltzed over to the car.

“She’s right, An.” Lexa laughed at the pair and made her way to the driver’s side.

“Fuck sake!” Anya muttered as she yanked the car door open and climbed in.

The driver to the theme park felt longer to Lexa than it actually was. Anya complained the whole time about Clarke’s music choice and having to be up early. Lexa shouted for her to shut up at one point which had worked for a short amount of time, until the song changed.

 

When they arrived Clarke jumped around like a child who was given sweets.

“Excited Clarke?” Lexa laughed as the girl nodded enthusiastically.

“I haven’t been in ages!” Clarke tugged on the older girl’s hands, pulling the pair towards the entrance.

Clarke giggled excitedly the closer and closer they got to the front of the queue. She let out a squeal of excitement when they finally got through the front gate.

“What should we go on first?” Clarke jumped up in front of the two. Anya rolled her eyes at her younger sister and Lexa laughed, enjoying seeing Clarke so care free.

“The rapids!” Anya announced as she scanned over the map they were given.

“Let’s go!” Clarke thrust her arm in the air and started walking the way Anya had pointed.

When it came to the rides with only two seats the three played a game of rock paper scissors to see who would ride alone. Every time someone lost they would groan and curse their bad luck. Clarke had seemed to lose the most and had ended up sat next to some rather strange people.

The next ride came and Clarke lost again.

“Oh come on!” Clarke was frustrated now. The last guy she had sat next to had thrown up all over himself, making enjoying the ride rather difficult.

“I’ll do the next one, Clarke, you wimp!” Anya laughed at her sister and Clarke gave a sigh of relief.

“You know you do scissors 90% of the time and paper when you don’t, right?” Lexa chuckled.

“Oh, that would explain it then.” Clarke blushed slightly as Lexa chuckled more.

 

“I need food!” Anya announced as they got off the ride. “To the food court!” She marched off in front of the other two.

“God she’s weird!” Clarke shook her head as she watched her sister.

“Yeah but its why we love her!” Lexa laughed.

“Speak for yourself!” Clarke laughed along with her.

“Eugh! My feet are killing!” Lexa groaned, stopping to wiggle her feet. Clarke stopped in front of her and looked over her shoulder.

“Come on!” She smiled.

“What?” Lexa asked confused.

“Hop on, I’ll give you a piggy back.”

“What no I’ll crush you!”

“Lexa have you seen you? There’s nothing to you! Now hop on.” Clarke demanded. Lexa stood for a second, contemplating, before moving forwards to jump onto the girl’s back.

Clarke got her into a comfortable position, her hands on the back of Lexa’s thighs and set off walking.

Anya turned to see what was taking them so long and frowned slightly before shrugging and carrying on. She was far more concerned with finding food than why her sister was giving Lexa a piggy back.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy?” Clarke felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl spoke into her ear. She coughed slightly, hoping her voice sounded normal for her reply.

“Lexa you weigh basically nothing, it’s fine!” Clarke insisted.

Lexa shrugged then and wrapped her legs tighter around the girl’s waist. She felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach feeling Clarke’s heat against her. She could smell Clarke’s shampoo and struggled to resist burying her nose in the luscious blonde locks.

 

After several more hours of rides the girl were exhausted and decided to head home.

“Do you want me to drive, Lexa?” Clarke tried to stifle a yawn.

“No, it’s fine.” She said with a slight chuckle at Clarke’s tired look.

“Clarke you take the front, I’m gonna sleep in the back.” Anya announced as they neared the car. “But no more shit music!”

“Oh I won’t! She’s even more of a monster when she’s tired!” Clarke whispered to Lexa who struggled to hide her giggle.

 

Ten minutes into their journey home and Anya was out cold. Lexa saw Clarke fiddling with the edge of her t-shirt, she looked nervous.

“Clarke, are you ok?”

“Um yeah, sure.” Clarke mumbled. “Well no actually. I still for really bad about what I said to you the other day.”

“Clarke don’t beat yourself up about it, everyone says stupid things when emotions are involved.”

“But that doesn’t make it ok!”

“No it doesn’t. But it doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you, Clarke. Everyone makes mistakes and deserve a second chance.”

“But you should hate me!” Clarke insisted.

“Life’s too short to hold a grudge, Clarke.”

“You’re too nice for your own good, y’know that?”

“Is that your way of saying you’re going to stop apologising now?” Lexa smirked, not taking her eyes off the road.

“We’ll see.” Clarke matched her smirk.

 

“I’m not tired anymore. Why does that always happen?” Clarke grumbled as they made their way into the house.

“Well I’m nice and refreshed.” Anya bounced past the other two and into the house.

“Bastard!” Clarke muttered. Lexa giggled beside her.

“Come on, we’ll put a film on. Always used to put you to sleep.” Lexa teased and pushed the girl into the house.

The two girls were sat on either side of the couch, only partially watching it. Lexa was too distracted by the way the Clarke was fidgeting, uncomfortably. Lexa sighed and pulled the pillow out from behind her back and plonked it into her lap. She placed her hand on top of Clarke’s.

“Come on, lay down.” Lexa smiled at her.

“Lex, I can’t do that, then you’ll be uncomfortable.”

“No I won’t” Lexa smiled still.

“But if you fall asleep you be stuck sitting up.”

“Well we could both lay down, then if we fall asleep we’ll both be comfortable, the sofa’s big enough.” Lexa tried.

“Ok.” Clarke nodded, hesitantly. She stood form the sofa as Lexa lay down and shuffled into the back of it. Lexa felt her heart beating quickly as Clarke settled in front of her.  She was rigid for a few moments before she settled and lay her head next to Clarke’s. Lexa felt more butterflies swarm when she felt Clarke reach for her hand and bring it around her waist, their fingers lacing together. it didn't take either of them to fall asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

This was how Anya found them, cuddled together on the sofa. Anya frowned for a minute as she took in the pair, then she shrugged it off. There was no way there could be anything going on between them, she thought. Surely Lexa would tell her if anything was going on, right? She shook her head, thinking she was being stupid. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick picture, she would definitely be using this to tease Lexa later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. Keep the kudos and comments coming, they are much appreciated!

It was Friday now, the day of prom. Lexa had gotten dressed early and slipped out of the house with Anya before Clarke could notice. Lexa had a family friend, Gustus, who had agreed to lend her a car that she could take Clarke to prom in. It was a beautiful car and Lexa stared at it for 15 minutes before she got in it, where she spent another 15 minutes admiring the inside and testing the engine, listening to it roar.

“Hey Lexa, can I ask you something?” Anya asked slowly.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Replied Lexa nervously.

“Is there something going on between you and my sister?” Lexa gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“What? No! Of course not.” Lexa exclaimed, slightly unconvincingly.

“Right. It’s just you two seem to be acting differently around each other.” Anya pressed.

“Nothing’s going on between me and your sister.” Lexa said, more confidently now. There was nothing going on between her and Clarke, that much was true.

“Ok, ok. It’s just, you’re taking her to prom and stuff, I thought, maybe…” Anya pressed again.

“I just want her to have the prom she always dreamed of, I couldn’t let her miss it just because her ex is a dickhead.” Said Lexa, more harshly than intended.

“True, true. You’re really good, Lex, you know that right?”

Lexa only smiled in response. She felt bad and thought maybe she should tell her friend about her feelings for the young blonde. She didn’t want to cause unnecessary awkwardness, however. She settled for not saying anything, there was nothing going on between her and Clarke anyway.

                                                     

Anya had left Lexa shortly after their conversation and had driven back to the house to help Clarke finish getting ready while Lexa went to pick up flowers. It was a good job she had given herself enough time between leaving the house and the time she had told Clarke to be ready for, 7 O’clock. She had ended up spending a lot of time looking at all the different flowers and smelling every one of them. Anya would have laughed at her had she been there, so she was definitely glad she wasn’t. Lexa had settled on buying Clarke a dozen roses. They were simple yet beautiful and she knew Clarke would love them.

She pulled up to the house at 5 to 7 and rang the doorbell once she reached the door. She had told Anya to make sure that Clarke answered the door. She could hear Anya shouting for Clarke to go and answer the door and Clarke call her a lazy shit before the door opened.

Lexa’s jaw hit the floor.

Clarke looked amazing.

Her dress was light blue to match her eyes. The dress stopped mid-thigh to show off her shapely legs and a V-neck that showed a considerable about of the girl’s cleavage.

Lexa’s eyes roamed over the younger girl’s body. Time felt like it stood still as her eyes took in the beauty before her. She did eventually manage to pull herself out of the haze that was Clarke, slightly embarrassed when her voice betrayed her.

“You look amazing, Clarke.” Lexa managed to say after a few moments, her voice deep and full of arousal.

“These are for you.” She handed Clarke the flowers as a blush rose up her neck.

“Thank you. You look very handsome, Lexa. You should definitely wear suits more often.” Clarke said with a wink. “Let me grab my purse and put these in water and I’ll be ready to go.” Lexa saw that the dress also hugged her bum extremely well and had to tear her eyes away from staring as Clarke walked into the kitchen and back. She coughed as Anya came into the room, praying that she hadn’t gotten caught.

“Well since mum and dad aren’t here I think I should have the talk with your date.” Anya said as she appeared behind Clarke. The pair just laughed at her, Lexa quite nervously.

“I’m serious, no funny business.” She winked at Lexa from behind her sister.

“Shut up, An. Shall we?” She rolled her eyes at her best friend. Clarke nodded and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s bicep before the made their way down the drive.

“Holy shit! No way!” Clarke exclaimed as she took in the car in front of her. “How?” She turned to look at Lexa.

“Gustus.” She said simply and opened the car door for her to step in. When Lexa got into the car herself Clarke was running her hands over the dashboard with a look of awe on her face. Lexa chuckled at her. “I was the same when I got in it earlier. Shall we go the long way?”

“Hell yes!” Clarke exclaimed.

 

They had been at the prom for about an hour. Lexa was sitting at a table, alone, while Clarke talked to her friends. She didn’t want to interrupt the girl having fun and seeing her laugh made her happy. A faint smiled played on her face as she watched the younger girl dance with her friends.

When a slow song came on she watched as Clarke came towards her, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. When she reached her she held out her hand, “M’lady” Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa let out a bark of laughter as she took the girl’s hand and followed her to the dance floor. Clarke turned and wrapped her arms around Lexa neck while Lexa’s rested on her hips. They swayed together slowing, both enjoying the feel of each other pressed against their own body.

The song ended and neither girl pulled away. The new song was slightly faster but neither seemed to notice as they swayed together. Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine as Clarke unconsciously stroked the fine hairs at the back of the brunette’s neck. Lexa dropped her head onto Clarke’s shoulder, her breath running over the blonde’s neck and feeling the same on hers. Her head was swimming, enjoying the moment of being close to the younger girl while it lasted.

It was only when the music stopped that they realised that most of Clarke’s class had left.

“Shall we go?” asked Clarke, a blush rising o her cheeks as she slowly pulled away from the brunette. Lexa felt herself blush as well, she took a deep breath before nodding her head.

“Sure. But there’s somewhere I want to show you, if that’s Ok. It’s a bit of a drive but I think you’ll love it.” Lexa said nervously.

“That sounds great.” Clarke smiled at her. “Lead the way.”

They made their way to the car when a voice called “Clarke!” from across the car park. Lexa saw a boy in a suit jogging towards them.

“Clarke.” He said slightly out of breath. “Hi. I was wondering. Well I didn’t get to ask you to dance tonight and thought you’d like to come to the after party with me. Y’know so we can dance.” The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lexa watched the boy, she knew she was glaring at him. She watched as Clarke turned to her, clearly unsure of what to do.

“Clarke, go. Enjoy yourself. Call me if you need picking up, yeah?” Lexa made the decision for her. She turned and walked back to the car, trying not to be upset. Of course Clarke wanted to go to party with her friends, she was stupid to think she’d want to spend more time with her, Lexa thought.

She climbed into the car and let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Just as she was about to pull away the passenger door opened and Clarke climbed in.

“So, where are we going?” Clarke said casually. Lexa wasn’t quite sure what to say and was sat watching Clarke as she put her seat belt on, her eyes slightly wide with shock.

“Did you really think I was going to go to that party? Anya would kill me! And then you!” She laughed. “Kidding! I’d much rather be with you.” The two girls smiled at each other for a few moments.

“Come on I want to know where you’re going to take me.” Clarke jumped in her seat like an excited child.

“It’s a surprise.” Lexa laughed and a grin settled on her lips as she pulled out of the car park. “Do you want to put some music on?” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Half an hour later Lexa had turned down a dirt track just outside of Ton DC.

“Is this where you murder me and bury me in the woods?” Clarke laughed.

“Yes.” Lexa said seriously and watched as the girl’s smile faltered. Lexa burst into laughter.

“You dick.” Clarke shouted as she punched Lexa in the arm.

“Ow.” She pouted and rubbed her arm.

“You deserve it! You had me going for a second. You looked so serious!” Clarke whined. Lexa just laughed and stopped the car.

“Come on, we’re here.” She said as she climbed out of the car. She walked around the car and pulled a blanket out of the boot. Clarke climbed out of the car and waited for the brunette to direct her. They walked through a set of trees until they reached a cliffs edge.

“Lexa! It’s beautiful! How did you find this place?” Clarke asked, excitement clear in her voice.

Lexa smiled and lay the blanket down in front of a rock and sat leaning on it. She pulled her tie loose and let it hang around her neck. She never really did like wearing a tie but for Clarke she would wear one every day. She knew that she would do just about anything for the beautiful blonde, even if she would never love her back.

The blanket she had brought was only small so Clarke settled for sitting in front of the brunette and leaning into her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She felt more relaxed than she had done in a while with the blonde in her arms. She always had that effect on her. She felt as if the fit together, the perfect pair.

“I found it when I was about 15. I was angry at Titus and you guys were on holiday so I went for a walk.” She said casually. Lexa remembered the day vividly. She was bored being stuck in the house with Titus and had shouted at him when he tried to act like her father. She knew now that it was wrong at her for something that he had no control over, but she was a teenager and life made her angry.

“You went for a walk?” Clarke questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“It was a bit of a long one.” She laughed. “I used to live in Ton DC and sitting here made me feel closer y’know. I didn’t want to go there because it made me sad that I couldn’t remember the place well, but being here, looking over it all. It made me feel closer to them. My parents, I mean.”

“That’s beautiful.” She turned so she could see the older girl, their faces almost touching.

“I thought it might give you some inspiration for your drawings, I dunno.” She shrugged, averting her gaze and trying her hardest not to blush.

“You are so sweet.” Clarke cooed. “I’m telling you the girl who gets you is luckiest girl on the planet.” Lexa didn’t know how to respond, the only girl she had every wanted was sitting against her and she couldn’t pull the courage together to tell her.

“Lex? Are you Ok? You’re pretty silent back there.” Clarke asked, concern lacing her voice. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, I’m fine. I just– nevermind.” She deadpanned.

“You can tell me! You can tell me anything. Is there– do you like someone?” Clarke asked, trying to hide her disappointment. Lexa squirmed slightly still not sure she had the courage to tell the younger girl how she felt about her.

“Um yes.” She said quietly. “It doesn’t matter though, she’s way out of my league.”

“How?” Clarke said a little louder than she had meant to. “No girl is out of your league, trust me.” She insisted.

“No, this one is. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever and will ever meet. She could do so much better than me.” She looked down and fiddled with the edge of Clarke’s dress.

“Look at me.” Clarke put her fingers under her chin and pulled her face in line with hers. “You deserve the world and if this girl can’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Clarke said sincerely. Lexa blushed at the comment; if only you knew, she thought.

Lexa’s eyes flicked around the younger girls face and then settled on her lips for a moment before moving back to her eyes. She watched as the blonde’s gaze moved to her own lips, she felt as if she was seeing things.

“Clarke” She breathed as the other girl leaned closer. Lexa sat stock still as the younger brought their faces closer.

Her eyes closed as their lips brushed gently against each other’s. It was a barely there kiss and Lexa felt like if she moved the girl would disappear.

She felt Clarke add more pressure into the kiss and felt like she was floating. Their lips brush carefully, slowly, against each other’s. Lexa felt the butterfly’s swarm in her stomach and her head spin.

Clarke was actually kissing her; she couldn’t believe it. Lexa sucked lightly on Clarke’s bottom lip and revelled in the feel of the girl’s plump lips on her own.

Suddenly, as quick as it had begun, the kiss was broken and the warmth of Clarke’s body against hers was gone. Lexa opened her eyes and saw Clarke standing a few paces away from her, looking nervous.

“I’m so sorry Lexa. I shouldn’t have done that! Oh god! I’m such an idiot!” Clarke ran a hand through her hair and let out a strangled breath.

“Clarke, it’s fine.” She said, attempting to hide her disappointment, thinking that the girl was now regretting her bold move.

Clarke was scared as she looked at Lexa. Her move was bold and now she was scared that Lexa didn’t want her to, that she may have just ruined their friendship. She was so afraid of the girl’s rejection that she stopped it before the other girl had the chance to.

Lexa had felt her heart drop. It had been too good to be true, she cursed herself for letting her believe that the girl might like her back.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Lexa quickly grabbed the blanket and made her way back to the car. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds before Lexa sighed and began to drive back to the house.

She replayed their kiss over and over in her head, thinking that she would never be able to feel the girl’s soft lips against her own again.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments guys, keep 'em coming :) enjoy!

The ride back was uncomfortable, neither of them spoke. Lexa was too upset with how their kiss had ended that she didn’t trust herself to speak without letting it show. She had finally gotten to kiss the girl of her dreams, she had thought that the girl she was in love with could like her back, only to have it ripped from her in a matter of seconds.

They pulled into the driveway and Clarke rushed into the house without a word. Lexa sighed heavily and followed.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Anya asked, concerned, as Lexa walked through the door. “Clarke just rushed in and went straight to her room.”

“Nothing” Lexa huffed and climbed the stairs, trying not to let her tears fall.

 

“What happened?” Anya demanded as she barged into Lexa’s room. Lexa was busy yanking her tie off and removing her waistcoat. “I know when you’re lying to me, so don’t even bother!”

“Nothing happened.” Lexa huffed, throwing her clothes across the room and changing quickly.

“Where are you going?” Anya insisted when Lexa stormed passed her.

“Out!”

 

Lexa sped down the empty streets finally letting the tears fall. She pulled over to the side of the road after about 10 minutes and slammed her hands into the leather of the steering wheel. She let out a frustrated sob and rested her head on her hands, still on the steering wheel.

Of course Clarke doesn’t like her back, she was stupid to think so. Of course Clarke thought it was a mistake, Clarke deserved better than someone like her. She should have insisted that Clarke go with her friends to the party. She probably would have actually enjoyed herself, rather than being stuck with her, Lexa thought. She decided she needed a drink.

Lexa drove to Gustus’ house and parked his car in the driveway, before writing a quick note and posting it and the keys through the letterbox.

After a 5 minute walk she found a pub that didn’t look quite as sketchy as some of the others in the area. The inside looked far nicer than the outside, it looked as if it had just been refurbished. It was bright and welcoming, the slightly dingy exterior did not make it appear that way at first glance. She thanked the lord she had picked up her purse and phone on the way out and went to order herself a beer. She thanked the bartender and took a seat in the corner of the pub, taking a large gulp.

She wanted to forget, for now anyway. She didn’t want to remember the events of the last 2 hours, she wanted to forget herself for a while.

After her third ignored call she turned the phone off and quickly finished off her pint. She thought the easiest way to forget would be to drink quickly, and considering she hadn’t eaten much, it wasn’t going to take long.

After her fourth beer her words were becoming slightly slurred as she ordered her fifth. The bartender gave her a questioning look and shrugged his shoulders. Lexa figured that he’d rather just take her money than deal with the clearly upset young woman.

Lexa didn’t know how many pints she had drunk when the bartender finally cut her off, but she knew it was a lot. She was clearly very drunk and walking was becoming a problem now, speech almost impossible. On the plus side she could barely even remember her name let alone what had happened earlier in the night. Her drink addled brain thought it good to turn her phone back on and find herself a way home. She had several missed calls and text messages from both Anya and Clarke. She clicked on the first name in her call logs and pressed the phone, rather roughly, to her ear.

“Lexa!” A voice, laced with concerned, said down the phone.

“Need a lift.” She slurred.

“Shit, are you drunk?” The voice asked. “Where are you?” It asked when the only reply it got was a scoff.

“Pub” She said simply.

“Which pub, Lexa?”

“Near Gustus’” She slurred again, sounding even worse as she tried to pronounce the man’s name.

“Lexa that could be any pub, I need a name.”

“Mate! Where are we?” Lexa shouted, her slurring making her words very hard to understand. Lexa thrust the phone in the direction of the bartender, who shouted ‘Dropship’ across the room, giving her a very disapproving look as he did so.

“That place.” She mumbled.

“Ok, wait there. I’m coming to get you. Don’t move, Ok?” The voice insisted. Lexa nodded at the phone and hung up.

 

“Clarkey!” Lexa shouted as the blonde made her way into the pub. Clarke shot an apologetic look at the bartender and made her way to the corner Lexa was slumped in.

“Come on, Lex. Let’s get you home.” Clarke tried to put the girl’s arm around her shoulder but she pulled it away, shaking her head.

“No. I want another drink but he cut me off!” She slurred and gestured wildly to the bartender.

“You’ve had enough Lexa. You need to go and sleep it off.” Clarke insisted.

“No! If I stop, I won’t be able to forget!” She raised her voice slightly.

“Forget what?” Clarke asked, looking at the girl with concern.

“Everything!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “My life’s shit and I don’t want to remember it.”

“Lexa” Clarke said, sadness lacing her voice. “Your life isn’t shit. Why would you think that?”

“Yes it is! I’m alone, I have no family and the girl I’m in love with doesn’t love me back. So yeah, pretty shit.” She slurred. Clarke was shocked, she didn’t really know what to say.

“Your life is not shit, Lexa. And I’ll prove it to you but I want you to remember it when I do. So, we’re going to get you home and to bed. Now come on.” Clarke stood holding her hand out for the girl to take.

Getting Lexa in and out of the car was a struggle, because she was so drunk Clarke was basically carrying dead weight and Lexa didn’t help much.

“What the hell happened?” Anya whispered harshly as the front door swung open and she saw the brunette being held up by the blonde.

“She got shitfaced! Will you help me get her up the stairs, please.” Clarke strained as she tried to keep the brunette upright. Anya threw Lexa’s free arm around her shoulder and helped Clarke heave her up the stairs. Lexa giggled her way through the encounter, occasionally poking Clarke in the cheek. The girls dropped her haphazardly onto her bed and let out a breath.

“I’ve got her, An.” Clarke spoke.

“Are you sure? Maybe I should–“ Anya said, concerned for both her friend and her sister.

“No, I’ve got it.” Anya nodded her head and exited the room. Clarke turned to the girl and saw her still in the same position they had dropped her.

“Lex, I need you to sit up so you can change.” Clarke said, pulling some pyjamas out of the draw. Lexa made a half-arsed attempt at sitting up but immediately flopped back down.

“Can’t, my limbs are all floppy.” She slurred and flopped her arms and legs for emphasis. Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes at the girl’s dramatics. Clarke settled for pulling the girl and holding her against her body slightly before taking off the girl’s t-shirt.

“Not gonna buy me dinner first?” Lexa laughed, lifting her arms for Clarke to pull the t-shirt over her head. The blonde just chuckled at her and pulled the pyjama t-shirt over the girl’s head. Clarke knelt down and started taking the girl’s shoes and trousers off while the brunette flopped back onto the bed.

When Clarke had finally managed to tuck the girl into bed she gave a sigh of relief. But, before Clarke could move Lexa had grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed next to her. Considering she was very drunk, Lexa was still quite strong.

“Stay, please.” Lexa said through what, to Clarke, sounded like tears. “I don’t regret it, not one bit.” Lexa mumbled. “I love you, Clarke. I always have.” With that Lexa passed out and her grip on Clarke’s forearm loosened.

Clarke felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. She moved so she could see the older girl and thought about how peaceful she looked now compared to the pained expression she had seemed to be wearing before.

Clarke dropped her head and placed a gentle kiss onto Lexa’s forehead, “I love you too, Lex.” She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments, guys! Hope you enjoy this one :)

Lexa had woken up extremely hungover and only remembering snippets of the night before. She had a vague memory of a pub and beautiful blonde hair. She groaned, rubbed her forehead and scrambled out of bed.

“You look like shit!” Anya laughed when the girl entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, feel like it too.” She mumbled.

“So are you going to tell me why you went off the rails last night or not?” Anya eyed her suspiciously.

“Nothing happened. I just felt like a drink.” Lexa tried to shrug off.

“We’re best friends Lexa. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Anya was now quite worried for her friend and didn’t know what she could to help if the girl wasn’t going to tell her.

“I know.” She gave Anya a small, hopefully reassuring smile.

“So did something happen with Clarke that I need to know about?” Anya questioned.

“Nope. Now will you stop asking?” Lexa laughed nervously hoping that Anya would drop the conversation. She could tell by the look on Anya’s face that she didn’t believe her.

“Ok, well I’m going round to Lincolns. I’ll probably end up staying there. We’re going to get pizza and play videogames if you want to come.” The older Griffin tried.

“No, I think I’m just going to sleep all day, but thank you, tell him I say hi.” She smiled again and Anya nodded at her, accepting her excuse. Lexa knew that Anya would soon want to know what had happened, but that she wouldn’t push her until she was ready. Lexa had always been stubborn and pushing her only made her dig her heels in, Anya knew this.

 

Lexa woke again to a wonderful smell wafting through the house. She got out of bed and wandered down stairs, curious as to what the smell was. She walked into the dining room and was met with a smiling Clarke.

“I made your favourite.” Clarke smiled and gestured at the table. It was set beautifully with three tall candles lit in the middle.

“I wanted to apologise for the way I’ve acted the past couple of weeks. And I thought we could talk over some food.” Clarke smiled hopefully. She wanted to tell Lexa how she really felt and she wanted to apologise again for everything she has put Lexa through. She knew the girl would forgive her, she always did, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel guilty.

After they had finished eating Clarke became extremely nervous. Lexa watched as the girl started to fidget more.

“I’m sorry for getting so drunk last night, that was irresponsible of me.” Lexa started. Clarke reached a hand across the table and held the older girl’s hand in hers.

“Please don’t apologise for that. Drunk Lexa’s kind of cute.” Clarke let out a little chuckle.

“Oh god! I hope I didn’t say anything too stupid.” Lexa groaned and hid behind her hands.

“No more than usual.” Clarke smirked before her expression softened.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted after I kissed you. I should have talked to you about the way I was feeling.” There was a small croak in her throat as she spoke.

“It’s ok, Clarke. I should have spoken to you too. I guess we’re both not very good at this, are we?” Both girls let out a small laugh.

“I guess not.” Clarke rubbed her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand. Blue met green in a soft stare. Both getting lost in each other’s eyes and both feeling the butterflies erupt.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak again when the front door burst open.

“We’re back!” Jake sang as he and Abby came through the front door, dropping their suitcases and coming into the dining room where Lexa and Clarke had quickly distanced themselves from each other.

“It smells awesome, is there more?” Jake asked hopefully.

“Yeah, there’s more in the pan.” Lexa laughed awkwardly, slightly annoyed at the disruption.

“Where’s Anya?” Abby asked as she followed Jake, she eyed Lexa warily as she saw the set up on her dining room table.

“She’s at Lincoln’s. I’ll go and give her a call, tell her you’re back.” Lexa said quickly and rushed from the room.

Lexa grabbed her phone from her bedside table and dialled Anya’s number, her leg bouncing up and down impatiently.

“An. Your parents are back.” Lexa tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Oh shit! I completely forgot, I was meant to tell you. Could you tell them I’ll be home in a few?”

“Yeah sure, see you in a few.”

“Thanks Lex.”

 

“Come on then kid. Give us a hug.” Jake said as Lexa made her way into the living room. Lexa pulled the man into a fierce hug, laughing as he purposely squeezed too hard. Anya had come home 10 minutes later, much to the relief of both Lexa and Clarke, who had been sharing apologetic and longing looks at each other from across the room.

“Sorry I completely forgot, I was at Lincolns.” Anya apologised as she came through the door. She rushed to pull her parents in for a hug.

“So what have we missed?” Jake asked the three. Lexa and Clarke shared a look across the room and a small smile.

“How’s your boyfriend Clarke? You should invite him around more.” Asked Abby.

“I broke up with him.” Clarke said quietly, not really wanting to discuss her ex.

“Oh Clarke! Why? He was such a nice young man. He was very good for you.” Lexa scowled at the woman; Abby knew that the boy had cheated on Clarke before and it angered her that she was trying to make Clarke feel bad for breaking up with him.

“He was cheating on me Mum!” Clarke insisted.

“Boys do that sometimes Clarke! You should give him another chance.” Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She looked around at the other Griffin’s to see if they disagreed as well, but saw no sign of it on their faces.

“Well I think she deserves someone who is going to treasure her and certainly not cheat on her.” Lexa said with a pointed look at Abby. Anya flickered her eyes between a smiling Clarke and a slightly angry looking Lexa. She was definitely getting more suspicious now.

“So how’s Lincoln?” Lexa asked quickly trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.


End file.
